Le premier sourire
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Lucifer n'a pas envié Michel quand celui-ci s'est retrouvé à charge d'un bébé.


**Le premier sourire**

Honnêtement, Lucifer n'avait pas envié Michel quand celui-ci s'était retrouvé à charge de Raphaël.

Les deux Archanges étaient tranquillement en train de discuter quand Père avait surgi de nulle part pour fourrer un truc dans les bras de son aîné en lui disant de s'en occuper avant de repartir illico presto.

Il s'était avéré que le _truc _était un bébé ange répondant au nom de Raphaël, et bon sang, le bidule avait une puissance vocale qui forçait le respect. Lucifer avait vite appris à s'esquiver dare-dare dès qu'il voyait Raphaël ouvrir la bouche. Rester sourd trois semaines, il avait déjà donné, merci bien.

Mais le pire, c'était que depuis que Père l'avait affligé de cette calamité modèle réduit, Michel n'avait plus le temps de faire quoi que ce soit avec Lucifer. Il n'avait plus que Raphaël, Raphaël, Raphaël à la bouche. Raphaël s'est mis debout, Raphaël vient d'avoir sa première dent, Raphaël ne fait pas ses nuits, Raphaël a fait un drôle de gargouillis, tu crois qu'il essayait de dire Michel ?

Parfois Lucifer éprouvait l'envie furieuse de flanquer une baffe à son frère, ou mieux encore, jeter le machin qu'il refusait d'appeler son _petit frère_ dans le pire cul-de-basse-fosse du Purgatoire. Mais avec sa chance, le maudit truc serait ressorti avec une aile froissée et Michel serait aussitôt devenu hystérique, tu as vu ça, Lucifer ? Raphaël s'est fait mal !

_Et moi alors, je n'existe plus ? _voulait hurler le second Archange.

Ce jour-là, il se trouvait dans son coin préféré du Paradis, assis sur une pierre et occupé à bouder parce que Michel avait rejeté son idée de se promener du côté d'Alpha du Centaure, tout ça parce que Raphaël ne pouvait pas rester tout seul, il risquerait de tomber dans un trou noir ! L'espace d'un instant, Lucifer avait envisagé l'idée d'aider le machin à trébucher, mais Michel l'avait regardé de travers et son cadet avait jugé prudent de décamper.

Il boudait donc, lorsqu'un coup de tonnerre retentit juste dans son dos (ah, Papa et sa manie des effets spéciaux) l'Archange put à peine se retourner et ouvrir la bouche avant que quelque chose se retrouve dans ses bras et que la voix de Père retentisse :

« SON NOM EST GABRIEL. ELEVE-LE. »

Et sur ce Dieu disparut, en laissant planté là son second fils avec le bidule qui allait se faire une joie de lui pourrir l'existence.

Les décisions de Père étaient indiscutables. Pourtant Lucifer eut l'envie folle de lui courir après pour lui demander s'il avait un grain. L'archange inspira profondément pour se calmer les nerfs et baissa les yeux sur son futur tortionnaire.

Ça n'était pas plus long que son avant-bras, du bout des doigts jusqu'au coude. Ça avait la peau claire et fine, un petit corps dodu et des cheveux châtain tout fins. Le truc avait deux minuscules ailes qui lui recouvraient à peine le dos, dont le duvet chatouillait le bras de Lucifer. Ça avait également un visage tout fin, et les yeux fermés.

Lucifer se sentit dégoûté à l'idée que son cauchemar puisse avoir une apparence aussi... craquante.

_Reprends-toi_, se tança-t-il vertement. _Si tu baisses la garde, ce foutu truc te fera marcher sur la tête avant que tu aies eu le temps de dire ouf !_

Pendant que l'archange ruminait ses idées noires, le truc remua faiblement dans ses bras, émit un gargouillis et ouvrit les yeux.

Lucifer suspendit sa respiration. Ça avait des yeux d'un jaune intense, encore plus brillant que l'or ou les citrons. Et ça le regardait. Pas avec la moue renfrognée habituelle à Raphaël. Non, ça paraissait pensif. Comme si ça se demandait ce que l'Archange lui voulait au juste.

Et puis sans crier gare, ça se mit à sourire.

C'était la première fois que Lucifer voyait un sourire pareil. En fait, c'était la première fois que Lucifer voyait un sourire tout court. Michel n'était pas franchement un modèle de fêtard, et Raphaël passait son temps à pleurnicher...

Ça avait un sourire proprement inexplicable. Un sourire gentil, compréhensif, mais avec une pointe d'espièglerie, l'air de dire _c'est pas si grave, tu t'en remettras, tu verras_...

Lucifer sut instantanément que ça serait différent de lui, de Michel et même de Raphaël. Comparer ça et eux, ce serait comparer une hirondelle à un aigle royal, un feu follet à la lumière du soleil, un flocon de neige à la glace. Ça deviendrait un ange particulier. Ça serait différent des Archanges normaux. Quelque chose de léger, et qui danse.

Presque sans réfléchir, Lucifer posa un doigt sur la joue du truc. D'habitude, quand il faisait la même chose à Raphaël, le petit monstre éclatait en larmes et faisait un raffut insupportable. Mais là, ça ne fit qu'émettre un gazouillement et ça lui saisit le doigt avec une force surprenante.

« On dirait que tu portes bien ton nom » commenta Lucifer.

_Gabriel... La force de Dieu._

_Gabriel._

Lentement, un sourire se dessina lentement sur le visage de l'archange. Ça produisit un couinement ravi et ça sourit de plus belle.

L'évidence frappa Lucifer de plein fouet : il aimait ça. Son petit frère. Gabriel. Ça lui était tombé dessus d'un seul coup, l'instant d'avant, il ne ressentait que de l'énervement et de l'exaspération, et maintenant tout s'était envolé pour laisser place à une seule pensée : _je l'aime_. Il était tombé amoureux du bébé qu'on lui avait confié.

Il ajusta sa prise sur son petit frère et plongea le regard dans les grands yeux couleur soleil.

« Hé, toi » roucoula doucement l'Étoile du Matin. « Je suis ton grand frère... Et je veillerai toujours sur toi, c'est promis. »


End file.
